


Good Advice

by GingerLyoness



Category: The Hour
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, F/M, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Unresolved Sexual Tension, post smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:39:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerLyoness/pseuds/GingerLyoness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after a particularly intimate evening, Lix and Bel discuss settling down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Advice

**Author's Note:**

> I was sent a prompt by an anon on tumblr, which said 'Bel x Lix, good advice'. I had never written a BelxLix before this, let alone any sort of slash fiction, so I sincerely hope it has cut the mustard!

The sunlight shone through the half pulled blinds in Lix’s office, the pull out bed occupied by two women. Anyone knew that Lix rarely left the office, preferring to stay late working on the latest report or story, speaking to her contacts abroad on the phone due to the time differences.

Lix had shared the camp bed with more than a few people: Freddie, Ron, and several other work colleagues she didn’t care to remember the names of. Most of them were after drunken nights consuming copious amounts of whiskey and smoking more than was most likely healthy - but then again, when was smoking ever healthy?

Bel blinked as the light hit her face, waking her from her light slumber. The bed was by no means the most comfortable thing she had ever slept in, but it was better than nothing, she supposed. Her brain was still fogged from the strong whiskey that was Lix’s tipple from the night before as she rolled onto her back, nudging the older woman slightly as she thought of the consequences of being caught together in this compromising position.

“I don’t do breakfast,” the older woman murmured, straightening her blouse slightly as she pulled Bel closer, kissing her gently on the temple. Bel sighed, resting her head on Lix’s shoulder. This wasn’t something she had done before, but had been on the brink of happening for months - it was inevitable, really.

Both of them knew that it wouldn’t be going anywhere serious, merely a fling between two colleagues - that’s what most of Bel’s relationships had been, nothing serious. The thought that perhaps she would never settle down plagued her, a frown gracing her features as she spoke, “Lix?”

“Yes, sweetheart?” the ‘glorious’ woman as she had been known replied, running her fingers through the blonde locks of the younger woman.

“Do you think I’ll ever settle down with someone?” she questioned, if anyone would know about those sorts of things, it would most likely be Lix.

Lix sighed, “darling, why wouldn’t you? There’s nothing to stop you from settling down, just your fear of losing your independence,” she told her seriously, “really, the only thing holding you back is you – no man could pull you away from your job, don’t you worry about that.”

“Yes, but I’ve never-”

“Been in something serious and long-term?” Lix asked, “that doesn’t stop anyone from settling down. Well, maybe some people, but most can get past it.”

“But who would want to be with me, anyway?” Bel murmured, “I’m too bossy, and not many men can deal with women who have a career and are independent.”

“Oh, I can think of one,” Lix chuckled, “and I think you know, too – you just can’t admit that you return his attentions.”

“Fre- Lix, you’re not seriously suggesting-”

“Yes, and don’t try to deny it – I’ve seen you reading his letters he sent you. Why not write back?” the older woman asked.

“Because- oh, because I can’t. However much I want to, I just can’t. I can’t just get on a plane and leave. My job comes first,” the blonde sighed, rolling onto her back as she stared at the ceiling dejectedly.

“I know darling, but sometimes you need to let your heart lead, not your head,” the foreign affairs journalist muttered, “I once told him to jump, to stick his neck out and get a little bit muddy. And now he’s done it – so why can’t you?”

“Because I’m not brave, Lix,” Bel said, sitting up quickly and beginning to dress, “he’s always been braver than me, and always will be. I just don’t have enough courage.”

Lix sighed as she watched the producer leave, smoke beginning to swirl around the room as she lit a cigarette.

 


End file.
